Guide to Dealing with Vampires
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell has dealt with many things: life, Creepypastas and the supernatural. The only thing she has no dealt with was vampires. So what happens when she and Jess are found by two?


**Guide to Dealing with Vampires**

**Summary: **Shell has dealt with many things: life, Creepypastas and the supernatural. The only thing she has no dealt with was vampires. So what happens when she and Jess are found by two?

**This story does deal with Shell and Creepypasta, but mostly vampires. So anyone is not confused. I am someday going to write a Creepypasta fanfiction with just the Creepypastas and other mythical creatures. But this one is mostly about vampires. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Jess…..yer drooling, get off my shoulder…" Shell made a small noise of disgust and pushed her friend's head off her shoulder.

"What?! Oh…..sorry sis." The 17-year yawned. She pushed her glasses back onto her face and yawned, glancing over at the older girl. "What did I miss…?"

"Well, if you hadn't fallen asleep, you would've seen the ending of Scream."

"Bleh." Jess stuck her tongue out playfully and stuck it back into her mouth before Shell could grab it.

Ever since Shell finally picked up Jess in Alabama, the two have been doing things together non-stop. The first day was when Shell picked Jess up and they took their time going back to Indiana. It was December and Jess had a month off of school for winter break, which was extremely nice. Jess had to go back to school in January, but it was only December 2nd, so they had plenty of time to be together.

"What shall we do nowwww…?" Jess had ended the question with a loud yawn.

Shell chuckled and then grinned mischievously. "Bedtime." She then grabbed Jess by her wrist and swung the shorter girl over her shoulder and carried her to the guest bedroom of her apartment.

Jess squealed and lightly pounded her fists on the older girl's back. "Put me down Shell! This isn't funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Shell questioned with a smirk and then walked into the guest room, plopping Jess onto the mattress. "Now, my room is just to the left. I'm sure you'll be able to get to me if something happens."

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Jess pouted, giving the older girl big, puppy eyes.

Unfortuanally, Shell was immune to them. Shell just smiled. "You'll be fine. Plus, I don't like to snuggle."

"LIAR!" Jess shrieked as Shell walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Jess just sighed and giggled, then put her glasses on the bed table next to her and snuggled under her warm covers. "Mmmm….so warm….zzzz…."

Shell shut her door and stripped off her shirt, leaving her in her black pajama bottoms and a red tank top. She scratched her head and yawned, turning her light off and getting underneath her covers. She had taken a Melatonin earlier, so she should be able to sleep throughout the night.

Shell sighed softly and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

A few hours went by and it was now 3 in the morning. The apartment was quiet, both girls were sleeping peacefully and the only sound heard was street noises from outside. In Shell's bedroom, she grunted in her sleep and rolled onto her side. "No….I'll take the strawberry….." she mumbled in her sleep.

All of a sudden, a dark and large shadow appeared outside her window. Sharp fingernails appeared underneath the window and slid it up. The nails belonged to a pale-skinned hand, the skin disappearing underneath dark clothing. The large shadow opened the window fully and then crawled into the room.

Shell shivered when the cold hit her skin and she pulled the covers closer to her. The figure let out a low, dark chuckle and walked towards the bed. Her left wrist was the only thing that stuck out from the covers. The figure's pale hand wrapped around her wrist and slowly brought it up to its mouth.

Shell felt some sort of sensation on her wrist and she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw the shadow in front of her, her eyes widened and she cried out, trying to pull her wrist away. A hand wrapped around her mouth and slammed her down onto her bed while keeping a tight grip on her wrist.

"Shhhhhh. It will all be over soon." A dark, male voice spoke and brought her wrist up to his mouth.

That's when a blur with light hair tackled the man to the ground. It caused a loud thud to echo through the apartment and Shell heard a yell from across the hallway. Jess must've woken up. Shell's hazel eyes were wide as she watched the two figures fight on her floor.

"Sis?!" Jess shouted as she swung open the door. "HOLY HELL!"

The first figure threw off the second, who collided with the wall. The first figure grabbed Shell by her throat and held her against him. Things were going too fast; too quick for her to realize until it was too late.

"Let her go." The second male spoke. His voice had some accent Shell didn't recognize. Jess stood still in the doorway, her blue eyes wide with fear.

The first figure snarled. "No. You interrupted my dinner. Now you're going to watch while I drain this human."

"No, he won't." a third male voice spoke and that's when Shell heard a SHUNK sound and she felt a pain on the left side of her back. The man behind her screamed out in pain and then released Shell, causing her to fall to the floor.

She looked behind her with wide eyes and gasped when she saw a shiny, silver dagger protruding from the first man's chest, specifically his heart. The man continued to scream and in one bright light, he disintegrated into ashes.

Everything was silent, except the thud of when the dagger hit the carpet.

"What the hell?!" Jess spoke up and switched on the light. The man picking up the dagger looked around his late twenties with hip-length silvery hair with fluffy bangs and grayish-black eyes. The other man looked around his middle twenties and had pale-blonde hair with red streaks that was a bit spiky and went past his shoulders a little and emerald green eyes.

The same thing about both men was that they both had extremely pale skin.

"Um…." Jess spoke up as she walked over to Shell. "Who exactly are you guys….? And what the hell just happened?"

"Stavil." The silver-haired man replied.

"My name is Vladimir." The blonde-haired man spoke. "And we are…..well, vampires."

Both girls blinked. "Vampires?"

"Yes, the man I just killed was also a vampire." Stavil replied, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Apparently he smelled your friend's blood from a mile away and came to drain her dry."

"My blood…?" Shell asked quietly.

"Well…..that's not the only reason." Vladimir spoke up, looking at Shell. "It seems you have some sort of magnet that attracts the supernatural."

"We already know she does, but we didn't think it would attract vampires." Jess spoke as she helped Shell to the bed.

"We've never met a human with such a strong ability." Vladimir spoke. "And you have something special about you too."

Shell knew Jess was an oracle, being the host for a 5000 year old dragon named Lillianne. That's when Stavil sighed. "Vladimir, we should erase their memories."

Both girls huddled back from Stavil while Vladimir shook his head. "Even if we erased their memories, something is bound to attack them again. Once they're asleep, we'll figure out what to do."

Stavil nodded and then in the blink of an eye, appeared right in front of Jess. "Sleep." He said when he looked right into her eyes. Jess's eyes immediately dropped and he caught her before she fell and then carried her out of the room. Shell scooted back until she was resting against her headboard and Vladimir came over, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, his emerald eyes going to look into her hazel ones.

"S...Shell…and my friend is…Jess…" she replied just as softly, feeling her eyes begin to drop. "I don't want to…"

"Shhh….." he said quietly and his hand gently cupped her cheek. "It's alright, you can sleep."

"But I…" she shook her head, trying to fight off the sensation to sleep.

_She's trying to fight it off. I'm impressed. _Vladimir thought and leaned a bit closer to her face, his emerald orbs staring into her hazel ones. He could see her eyes dulling, becoming sleepier by the moment. But she was fighting it; she had a very strong will. Her magnet was very strong also.

"Sleep." He whispered.

This time, he eyes completely dulled and her eyes dropped. He gently lowered her onto the bed and sighed as Stavil walked into the room. "Vladimir, what do you think we should do since another vampire might come after that one?" Stavil motioned towards Shell.

The blonde vampire sighed. "I think…we should take them with us. Jess, the other girl, with you and I'll take Shell with me."

Stavil nodded. "Alright. They're going to wonder why we've taken them from the apartment."

"It's to keep them safe." Vladimir spoke as he wrapped a blanket around Shell's sleeping form and then picked her up. Stavil left and came back with a wrapped up Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow night Stavil."

"Same here Vladimir."


End file.
